


破锅配漏盖

by Inori



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: 二代超蝙crossover，这个世界没有超级英雄，只有小护士克拉克和哥谭阔佬布鲁斯





	1. Chapter 1

出于各种原因，这个世界的克拉克是个护士，而布鲁斯依旧是个阔佬，一个双亲健在、性格风趣迷人的阔佬——至少这是大部分公开报道上的评价。

克拉克第一次见到布鲁斯是在他工作的医院停车场附近的暗巷里，凌晨两点半。  
按照广大八卦小报的说法，吃饱了没事干的阔佬们大多有些上不得台面的嗜好来挥霍他们无穷无尽的时间和金钱。有些人流连夜店狂歌滥饮，有些人金屋藏娇左拥右抱，还有些人滥用药品醉生梦死。家教甚严的韦恩少爷虽然跟这些都不沾边，但某种程度上，他的嗜好比这些人都要更危险。  
严格来说布鲁斯不是自己走进医院的。这天晚上正好克拉克值夜班，一贯勤勤恳恳的外星人照旧提前半个小时来到了医院，刚走到门口他就听到一阵喧哗，看起来像是有帮派在后巷打架。在这个治安不算太好的街区这并不是什么新鲜事，正义感爆棚的小镇男孩正要上前干涉，一个人忽然飞了出来，划出一个完美的抛物线砸在他脚边。克拉克震惊地抬头，这才感觉到事情有点不对。  
好吧，更正一下，这不是两个黑道帮派打群架，而是一个人单挑一群黑帮打手——还明显占了上风。  
带着黑色毛线帽的男人看起来很年轻，衣着虽然刻意低调但依旧看得出价值不菲。他显然受过非常专业的搏击训练，一招一式精准而有效，克拉克超人的听觉不断被骨头折断的声音冲击着，他不由自主地畏缩了一下，感觉有点牙酸。不到一分钟，这场混战就变成了单方面的殴打。护士的职业道德让他不能放着那些惨叫和呻吟不管，克拉克大步走过去，挡在了那个年轻男人和他最后的猎物之间。  
“先生，我觉得这已经超过正当防卫的范畴了。”  
“躲远点，这儿没你的事。”年轻男人没好气地瞪了他一眼，推搡着他的肩膀试图搬开这个身高六尺二的障碍物——结果可想而知，这个看起来笨手笨脚的大块头护士伫立在原地岿然不动，简直像是长在了地上。  
年轻男人皱起眉头，目光锐利得像刀刃：“怎么，黑面具请了个新保镖？还是你们大都会人听不懂躲远点的意思？”  
“如果这些人是罪犯，我建议您拨911，而不是滥用私刑，先生。”克拉克依旧和颜悦色，“我是个护士，救人是我的工作。”  
迅速靠近的警笛尖啸声打断了他们的争执，几个巡警显然注意到了这边的混乱，举着手电和枪靠了过来。克拉克不想引发任何混乱，也不想让任何子弹打在他身上——他实在没法解释他为什么能毫发无伤地承受近距离枪击，连个伤口都没留下。想到这里克拉克举起双手，刚想转身解释情况，那脾气暴躁的年轻男人扯着他的衣领缩短了两人的距离，毫不犹豫地咬住了他的双唇。  
突如其来的攻击让克拉克惊得险些没控制住热视线。他迅速闭上已经开始发热的双眼，唯恐在这不按套路出牌的怪人脸上烧出两个洞。可在旁人看来，他这动作完全是接纳和享受的标志。夜巡的警察显然是不会戴墨镜的，他们嘟囔了几句迅速离开，一脸的眼不见为净。那年轻人在警车离开视线范围的同时放开了克拉克，脸色冷得能冻出一层霜，仿佛刚才被猥亵的人是他而不是克拉克。他扫了一眼还没回过神来的克拉克，冷哼了一声转身就走。  
“您肩膀上的伤必须包扎一下，先生。”克拉克拉住他的手肘，盯着年轻男人后肩的伤口皱眉，以不容拒绝的语气说道，“以防万一，还要打破伤风疫苗。”  
年轻男人怔了一下，忽然扬起了嘴角。这一笑像是打碎了他那冷漠的面具，露出一张充满魅力的脸。男人俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，说道：“既然你这么坚持，好啊，我就去看看你工作的地方吧，帅哥。”  
正如大家都知道的，克拉克在堪萨斯的一个农场长大，中西部地区地广人稀民风淳朴，就算克拉克人高马大帅得像是米开朗基罗的大卫像，被人当街强吻外加调戏这种经验他也从来没有过。  
看来这人不单有躁狂症，还有精神分裂的倾向。拖着这年轻男人走进医院时，克拉克这样想道。

——当然，如果克拉克能猜到接下来十几分钟发生的事，他宁可把韦恩少爷扔在那巷子里，也绝不会带他到自己工作的地方。  
大概半个小时前送来一个车祸受害者，现在外科的几个值班医生都忙得不可开交，自然顾不上这算不上严重的小伤口。于是克拉克就理所当然地成了给这个年轻人处理伤口的人。他把年轻人安顿在值班室，拿出消毒水、绷带和镊子就开始了清创工作。单挑十几个黑帮分子面不改色的年轻男人在他给伤口消毒时夸张地吸气，英俊的脸皱成一团，克拉克险些没忍住吐槽“被一刀扎进肩膀的疼痛级数比这个高多了也没见你怎么叫疼”。总之那人就这么一直瘫在椅子上，一脸被深夜抢劫的疲惫和恐慌。如果不是刚才全程围观了这人怎么凶残地殴打黑帮打手，克拉克可能真的要被骗过去了。  
“你在公报私仇，护士先生。”那年轻人有气无力地说，“我要疼死了。”  
“伤口很深，必须彻底清理，请你理解，先生。”克拉克最后还是没狠下心，他妥协地说道，“我没有给你开止疼药的权限，但这里有些小熊软糖，你要来点吗？”  
他这个提议毫不意外地收到一个嫌弃的白眼作为回答。  
正说话间值班医生佩里的声音以千钧之势砸了过来，其中的怒气几乎能具现化。克拉克狼狈地摸了摸鼻子，抄起登记表就冲向了病房。  
两个小时后，查房回来的克拉克发现休息室里挤满了人，热闹得像是超级碗直播，或者什么好莱坞大明星突然光临。克拉克在最外层的围观队伍中找到了他的同事，麻醉师吉米。他拍了拍吉米的肩，问他发生了什么事。  
“克拉克你居然从来没跟我说过你认识布鲁斯•韦恩！这太过分了！”吉米一把揽住他的脖子大声埋怨。克拉克一脸困惑地问：“布鲁斯•韦恩是谁？”  
“天啊难道堪萨斯没有报纸吗？韦恩财团的继承人，美国最佳黄金单身汉，哥谭宝贝，就是你刚才英雄救美从一堆黑帮打手手里救出来的那个！”吉米痛心疾首地摇头，“太遗憾了，为什么我就从来遇不到这种好事？”  
人群正中，那个据说是全美最佳黄金单身汉的男人正在用他那磁性的嗓音描述他被“高大英俊帅气的护士先生”救下的故事。注意到故事主角本人的出现，韦恩先生对他扬起了一个甜蜜的笑意，克拉克忽然感觉一阵毛骨悚然，刀枪不入的外星人有生以来第一次有了逃跑的冲动。  
那个有躁狂症和精神分裂倾向的阔佬以摩西分海的姿态穿过人群走过来，轻轻捧起了他的手，用对那些被他领上床的名模（性别不限定为女）的口吻，对这个大块头护士说道：“我是否有这个荣幸，在你下班之后跟你共进早餐，这位——”他扫了一眼克拉克的胸口的工作证，“——肯特先生？”  
在无数人的尖叫和叹息声中，克拉克听到了快门的声音，不止一次。

几个小时后，被迫成为各大报纸娱乐版头条的克拉克接到了远在堪萨斯的妈妈的电话。玛莎夫人小心翼翼地问他是不是被人骗财骗色了，还建议他受什么委屈都可以跟家里人说，家人永远支持他。克拉克挂掉电话后无奈地抬起头，那“骗财骗色”的阔佬就坐在他对面，双手交叠撑着下巴，神色专注得仿佛在凝视一生挚爱——这男人没去当演员简直是浪费资源，一贯厚道的克拉克也忍不住这样腹诽。  
是的，他们的确去了餐厅“约会”。不过在克拉克薪水可以支付的范围内，很难找到能保证布鲁斯不被狗仔队包围的餐厅，阔佬先生相当善解人意地建议他们可以一起回宾馆——克拉克已经能想象得到明天的头条娱乐新闻了；提议被拒绝后，阔佬先生只能退而求其次，主动在某家克拉克根本不想问价钱的餐馆订了一顿早午餐。  
丰盛的菜肴被一样样陈列在餐桌上，布鲁斯慢条斯理地拿起了刀叉。克拉克一动不动地看着他，最终微微叹了口气：“我不太明白你为什么要这样大费周章，韦恩先生。”  
“别破坏气氛，克拉克。”那阔佬笑得一脸甜蜜，“跟护士约会是我的人生梦想之一。”  
这番表白听起来情真意切，令人脸红心跳。可惜小护士心如铁石依旧毫不领情：“我为昨晚阻碍你的计划道歉，但我不能赞同你这种行为。维护正义始终应该通过合法手段。”  
布鲁斯放下刀叉，一脸的受伤：“你真让我心碎，克拉克。你就是不肯相信我对你一见钟情？”  
“我有自知之明，韦恩先生。”克拉克心平气和地回答道，“而且我猜，你一般不会派你的管家调查‘一见钟情’的对象的个人信息以及犯罪记录。”  
布鲁斯那面具一般的笑容终于裂开了一个角。  
“好吧，看来我今天是没法让你相信我了。”不到三秒钟之后，布鲁斯就再度筑起了他刀枪不入的防线。他优雅地擦了擦手，掏出一张黑卡交给服务生，继续用标准花花公子调情的语气说道：“我还有事先走了，甜心，你还想吃什么就自己点，不要客气。你知道，为你花多少钱我都心甘情愿。”  
克拉克苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，终于意识到自己招惹了一个大麻烦，宇宙级别的那种。


	2. Chapter 2

需要强调一下，这个世界的布鲁斯依旧是只身打击罪犯的义警，只是没有穿上蝙蝠装；哥谭市在托马斯•韦恩夫妇以及戈登警长等人的努力下犯罪率显著下降，阿卡姆“人才”凋零，偶尔有几个精神病也都在自己的小世界里折腾不出大乱子。但韦恩少爷的偏执狂程度跟穿没穿紧身衣没有直接联系。在离开餐馆的半个小时内，他就拿到了克拉克•肯特从小学入学证明到护士培训证书在内的所有个人资料。此刻他正盯着那平凡得挑不出一丁点毛病的调查报告狠狠磨牙：克拉克•肯特，西部农场长大，教科书级乖孩子，从小到大连个闯红灯记录都没有过。布鲁斯恨恨地拨通了管家阿尔弗雷德的电话，没等那边开口就是一通连珠炮：“你给我的资料简直毫无意义，阿尔弗雷德。难道就找不到别的东西了吗？特种部队成员、军方生化人试验逃逸样本什么的？我才不信堪萨斯的玉米地能养出刀枪不入的壮汉。”布鲁斯盯着床头柜上折断的麻醉针头皱眉，这是他从暗巷里找回来的。两人推搡的过程中他试图用一针麻醉药直接放倒这个多管闲事的小护士，结果那可怜的针头居然像撞上钢板一样直接折断，连个划痕都没留下。这引起了布鲁斯的警觉。他想起之前听哥谭的警察们聊过的，关于“变形的子弹”的事，如果那些子弹变形的原因跟这针头折断的原因一样，那这个人的身份一定不是他档案上写的那么单纯。  
“也许他就只是一个普通的护士而已。不是所有人都有您这样精彩的双重生活的，布鲁斯少爷。”身经百战的老管家轻描淡写地讽刺道， “另外，夫人看到了今天的大都会晨报，她想问问你这次是不是认真的，什么时候能带这个男孩回家，她觉得这是个好孩子。”  
“我绝对不会带这种危险分子回家。”布鲁斯不耐烦地打断了他，“我还有毒品走私的事要追查，都是因为这个多管闲事的傻大个，我的工作量增加了一倍。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，回答道：“好吧，我会转告玛莎夫人你打算跟工作结婚了。祝你新婚幸福，布鲁斯少爷。”  
布鲁斯选择性地失聪三十秒，以忽略老管家关于他成家立业问题的絮叨。

这里我们需要解释一下这个世界的哥谭为什么没有蝙蝠侠。  
大部分青春期少年都难免中二，总觉得这个世界错得离谱。这个过程中有些人变得粗鲁无礼令人厌憎，另一些人则热血沸腾得恨不得每天拯救世界三百次。布鲁斯属于后一种人。他从青春期开始迷上了格斗，经常去哥谭老城的贫民区与小偷强盗搏斗。积累了一定战斗经验之后布鲁斯兴冲冲地开了新地图，结果这次玩得有点大，几条走私文物的线索直接把他带到了企鹅人的冰山赌场。幸好哥谭的企鹅人是个相当老派的黑帮老大，科波特家族跟韦恩家族又多少有些渊源，他亲自把这个不到二十岁的毛头小伙子拎回了韦恩大宅，并且委婉地建议韦恩夫妇在忙于生意的同时也该抽空关爱一下独生子的心理健康。稍后，管家阿尔弗雷德在对韦恩少爷的卧室和地下秘密基地进行了地毯式搜查之后缴获违禁品若干，其中就包括充满中二色彩的蝙蝠制服设计稿，以及对义警生涯的天马行空的畅想。  
经过艰苦卓绝的父子谈判后，托马斯•韦恩先生总算是允许了儿子的义警兼职。但前提是他必须接受专业的侦查和格斗技能训练。至于制服，管家侠用一句话打消了韦恩少爷的中二梦想。  
“看到自己心爱的儿子变成了一个皮革面具变装癖，玛莎夫人会伤心的，布鲁斯少爷。”  
没有点亮缝纫技能树的韦恩少爷反抗不能，只好在心里默默挠墙。

“如果你还要继续追查黑面具的运货渠道的话，今晚可以去大都会的码头看看。不过请注意安全，布鲁斯少爷，黑面具最近对你的干涉非常不满。”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，有点不满地问道，“你还在听吗，布鲁斯少爷？”  
布鲁斯敷衍地哼了一声，扔下克拉克的档案，套上他那饱经风霜的连帽衫，大步离开了宾馆套房。

几个小时后，布鲁斯从爆炸的冲击波中挣扎着醒来，第一眼看到的就是大都会某医院熟悉的天花板，以及某个超级强壮的小护士的脸。  
“布鲁斯你醒了。感觉怎么样？头晕吗？”  
可能是之前的激烈战斗损耗了布鲁斯伪装的精力，这次他没再丢重磅炸弹转移话题。他毫不掩饰地翻了个大白眼，扭过头去假装没看见克拉克。这次是他大意了，他完全低估了黑面具丧心病狂的级别。看来布鲁斯这段时间对他“生意”的破坏确实让他非常生气，生气到不惜牺牲十几个部下也要炸死他的程度。码头的交易地点完全是个陷阱，他居然在听到炸弹倒数的声音才意识到。  
布鲁斯咬牙切齿地哼了一声，把自己埋进被子里。克拉克默不作声地站在床边看着，忽然觉得这人有点孩子气的可爱。在救护车上看到昏迷的布鲁斯时他的心跳忽然停了一秒，尽管超人的视觉和听力让他立刻知道布鲁斯只是受冲击昏迷，那一瞬间的震惊和恐慌依旧让他无所适从。之后的包扎过程中他在布鲁斯身上看到了数不胜数的伤痕，新旧不一层层叠叠，勋章一般证明着这个年轻男人的执着与坚定。这个人英俊而富有，他本可以将自己的夜晚消耗在觥筹交错的舞会或者其他轻松愉快的活动中；但他却选择了这样一项危险的兼职，以血肉之躯守护一个城市的正义与安全，伤痕累累也不放弃——这是个了不起的人，或许他可以帮助克拉克面对一些问题……  
在他走神的这段时间里，布鲁斯已经从病床上坐了起来，现在正在努力往身上套他那件饱经沧桑的连帽衫。克拉克皱起眉头，大步走过去按住他没受伤的那边肩膀，以人类无法挣脱的力道把他按回了床上。  
阔佬挑起了眉梢，目光危险得能让最凶残的罪犯头皮发麻。  
“你断了三根肋骨，还有轻微脑震荡。”小护士坚决地按住他的肩膀不让他坐起来，“我不能让你出院继续‘活动’，这太危险了，布鲁斯。”  
“好啊，去跟我那些‘好朋友’们说去吧。看他们能不能照顾一下我的情况，把会面时间推迟到我出院之后。”布鲁斯不耐烦地说着，瞪向克拉克的目光焦躁而不耐，“别让我重复，放手。”  
克拉克沉默了几秒钟，最终下定了决心。  
“让我帮你。”  
听到这句，阔佬不屑地哼了一声，反问道：“你除了特别强壮能当肉盾之外，还有别的功能吗？”  
克拉克眨了眨眼，带着一脸无辜的表情说道：“呃……能帮你包扎伤口算吗？”

很多年之后，韦恩少爷终于无奈地意识到，自己始终对氪星救难犬这个表情完全没有抵抗力。只要被这双狗狗眼盯着，就算让他站在哥谭塔上唱两只老虎他都干得出来——当然这些都是后话。现在的情况是，韦恩少爷听到一个人用他的声音这样回答道：“好吧，只要你不拖我的后腿。”

于是今天晚上，追查黑面具的侦探先生多了一个助手。一个看起来笨手笨脚但实际上异常灵巧的助手——后面半句评价是布鲁斯不情不愿地加上的。他一路上都在炫技般地穿梭于房顶和消防梯之间，本以为能很快甩掉这个笨拙的大块头，但很可惜，知道他们到达黑面具在码头的秘密仓库，克拉克依旧寸步不离地跟着他。

“里面没人，我没听到任何声音。”克拉克凑到他耳边，低声说道。  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼表示不信。他掏出一个红外望远镜开始仔细观察里面，结果发现正如克拉克所说，整个仓库空无一人，连个保管员都找不见。  
小护士咧开嘴角，低声问道：“我们接下来怎么办？”  
“想个办法打开仓库，把他的货都扔掉。仓库用的是老式密码锁，破译密码大概需要五分钟，你在这儿等着，别添乱……”  
他眼睁睁地看着那个大块头护士走过去，直接把好几吨重的钢板门拆了下来，动作轻盈得像是搬一块纸板。  
韦恩少爷惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了。  
克拉克轻手轻脚地把被他捏变形的门放到一边，诚恳而无辜地说道：“我想我大概只需要十秒。”  
韦恩少爷感觉今晚打开副本的方式有点不对。  
他们就这么堂而皇之地走进了黑面具的仓库，顺走了半仓库的重型枪械，把另外半仓库的药品冲进了下水道。克拉克把那堆箱子一个个打开，把所有的机枪枪管拧断后捆成两大捆，然后一手一捆拎出来扔到了垃圾车里，整个过程中他连一滴汗都没出。因为那位固执的护士先生坚决不许他做可能让伤势恶化的事，布鲁斯就只是在一边看着，连惊讶的力气都懒得出了。  
半个小时后，克拉克神清气爽地走了出来，一脸大型犬求表扬的表情，对来不及收起脸上的惊讶神色的布鲁斯说道：“我猜你现在的表情意味着我‘面试’合格了对吗，布鲁斯？”  
年轻阔佬兼哥谭义警看了他几秒钟，忽然毫无预兆地扬起嘴角，笑得令人脊背发寒：“没错，甜心，我现在更加迷恋你了。”

几天之后，韦恩家的管家侠在布鲁斯少爷枕头底下发现了一个写着“不明危险生物”的本子，第一页上贴着的照片看起来很眼熟，应该就是之前布鲁斯强迫他调查的、在大都会工作的护士男孩。  
阿尔弗雷德合上本子，忧心忡忡地皱眉。他感觉有必要就“如何正确交朋友”这一主题给他家少爷来个全方位知识补习。


	3. Chapter 3

我们都知道的一个宇宙公理：蝙蝠侠什么都知道。如果你有什么秘密成功瞒过了蝙蝠侠的耳目，要么是这件事实在太鸡毛蒜皮微不足道，要么就是蝙蝠侠在假装不知道。

克拉克•肯特是在认识布鲁斯的第七天意识到这个问题的——尽管这个世界严格意义上来说，并没有蝙蝠侠。

这天一大早，克拉克就听到了来自孤独堡垒的入侵者警报，等他以超级速度赶到的时候，等在堡垒门口的不是走错路的探险家也不是误踩机关的北极熊，而是哥谭那位黄金单身汉，热爱半夜游荡在各种危险地段当义警的年轻阔佬，布鲁斯韦恩。  
年轻阔佬被他忠心耿耿的氪星AI用金属触手绑成了一个相当微妙的姿势，厚厚的防寒服的包裹下，那张英俊的脸看起来气急败坏又有点委屈。克拉克忍了忍没笑出声，他命令AI放下这个图谋不轨的入侵者，开口问他：“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
被外星AI给触手play了一把的阔佬明显心情不太好，他狠狠瞪着这个一身三原色紧身衣的外星佬，危险地压低了声音：“你以为你能瞒过我，外星人？我早就看穿了你的邪恶计划！”  
这句话说得剑拔弩张火药味十足，可他眼前这个可恶的外星人却像是完全没意识到他的敌意一样，笑得温暖又迟钝：“我从一开始就没打算瞒着你。不过既然你找到这里了，我有些东西想给你看。”  
说完这句话，克拉克对AI下了开门的指令。他们面前的冰雪堡垒忽然裂开一个曲线光滑的门洞，克拉克扭头对明显没来得及捡起掉在地上的下巴的布鲁斯微笑了一下，夸张地做了个“请进”的手势：“欢迎光临寒舍，韦恩先生。”  
出乎布鲁斯的意料，这座神奇的看起来像科幻片拍摄现场的外星堡垒里面，其实没有任何他之前设想过的东西。没有大规模杀伤性武器，没有机器人侵略军团，也没有可怕的生物实验室——好吧最后一个有待商榷，奇形怪状的生物这里还是不少的。  
比起堡垒，这座被克拉克命名为“孤独堡垒”的外星建筑其实更像是一座巨大的外星动物园。在四周晶莹剔透的冰墙的反衬下，郁郁葱葱、生机勃勃的动物园显得十分科幻。不同动植物按照栖息环境和生理习性被分在不同的区域，靠近它们时堡垒AI还会贴心地显示出该物种的产地、食性和其他特征。布鲁斯对着说明文字最底端那行“危险指数：无害”挑眉，克拉克微笑一下，大步走进了这个外星科技营造的微型草原：“别这么紧张，布鲁斯。这些动物都是无害的。”  
布鲁斯看了看正向他狂奔而来的、足有地球狮子两倍大、拥有超长獠牙和钢灰色长毛的外星猫科动物，没忍住翻了个大白眼。  
“几年前我曾经离开地球去寻找故乡。”克拉克一把接住跑过来求抱抱的巨型猫科动物，一边挠它的下巴，一边近乎自言自语地说道，“一路上我路过了很多星球，这些动植物也大部分是那个时候收集来的。有一次我见到一颗行星在瞬息间被超新星爆炸吞噬，那一刻我忽然无比想念地球、想念我的养父母。直到那一瞬间我才意识到其实我早就将地球当做了自己唯一的故乡，那颗遥远的、素未谋面的行星对我来说只是资料里的认知。然而……”  
克拉克的话被忽然抬起头蹭他的鼻尖的外星大猫打断，但其实他们都知道那个“然而”后面会是什么内容。  
然而在这个他视为故乡的星球上他却不得不时时刻刻小心掩饰自己，生怕被发现，生怕被恐惧被驱逐。布鲁斯想起他收集到的资料里那些关于克拉克的各种病假条，这个身材健美笑容灿烂的年轻人在读书期间从来没参加过任何体育课和俱乐部。并不是因为他身体太差，而是正好相反。布鲁斯能理解肯特夫妇的担忧，但他同样可以想象，在那些不得不隔着窗户看同龄人欢笑奔跑挥洒汗水的日子里，克拉克过得有多孤单。  
克拉克的语气平静得像是在讲什么不相关的人的故事，但那双蓝眼睛中的寂寥却鲜明得无法掩饰。布鲁斯默不作声地看着他，心里那点防备和敌意不知不觉地消减了大半。  
克拉克抬起头看他，脸上的笑容无比诚恳：“来吧布鲁斯，来摸摸它，它一直很友善的。”  
大型外星猫科动物像是附和克拉克一样发出呼噜呼噜的声音，布鲁斯犹豫了一下，谨慎地走过去，伸手抚摸他毛绒绒的耳朵。温热柔软的软骨手感好的不可思议，布鲁斯耐心地顺着耳廓一路摸到下巴，外星大猫呼噜了一声伸出舌头，在他的手背上迅速地舔了几下。  
他猛然抽回手，被外星大猫舔舐过的地方已经变成了诡异的紫色。布鲁斯扭头狠狠瞪着克拉克，厉声问道：“这是什么？！”  
克拉克像是没听到他的问题一样没有出声。布鲁斯感觉有点慌神，他用力揉搓自己的手背，可那紫色液体不但没有被搓掉，反而沾到了他的手指和衣服上。  
“这到底是什么？！”  
“你猜呢？”克拉克勾起嘴角，笑得有些邪恶。他不知道什么时候摘掉了那副笨重的黑框眼镜，湛蓝的眼眸看起来冰冷得令人却步，“你以为我今天带你来，只是为了参观动物园吗？”  
“其实我一直在这里试验氪星病毒。一旦试验成功，我就会在全世界投放，等人类陷入生存危机的时候再宣布血清研制成功，但只有宣誓对氪星文明效忠的人才能得到——你觉得这个想法怎么样？”  
不等他做出任何反应，那个外星人忽然笑了起来，满脸的严霜一瞬间变成黄金海岸的阳光，对比鲜明得令人咋舌。  
“嘿，这是我第一次说谎，感觉好棒哒！”  
在韦恩少爷几乎吐血的愤怒的注视中，那外星大块头哼着乡村小调，像个高中女生一样一蹦一跳地离开，留下韦恩少爷一人站在这个外星风情的动物园里，脑子里一万头羊驼狂奔而去，连堡垒AI提醒他“这只是口水用酒精擦掉就好了”的声音也没听到。

这天晚上，韦恩少爷的“不明危险生物”本子正式更名“氪星人弱点大全”，第一页加大加粗地写着一行字：擅长用无辜的外表降低对手警惕性，十分危险。


	4. Chapter 4

总之这次堡垒动物园一日游之后，克拉克似乎终于卸下了某种防备——或者换一个说法，他开始破罐破摔了。  
布鲁斯是在他们第无数次在哥谭“偶遇”之后才意识到这个问题的。

在一周第三次遇到半夜客串“对哥谭义警伸出援手的热心群众”的克拉克之后，布鲁斯已经连“滚出我的哥谭”都吼不出来了。他无力地翻了个白眼，问道：“氪星人不用睡觉吗？”  
跟设定形象是“不务正业的富二代”的布鲁斯不一样，作为一个全职护士，克拉克每天的平均工作时间长达12小时。而且布鲁斯知道，这个心地善良的小护士还经常为同事们代班，所以实际上他每天的休息时间少而又少。然而就是在这样少之又少的休息时间里，克拉克还能见缝插针地到世界各地客串无名英雄，可想而知，这些天他肯定彻底跳过了睡觉这个步骤。  
“偶尔还是需要的。黄太阳只是增强了我的能力，并没有改写生物属性特征。”克拉克坦然解释着，仿佛之前连续一周白天值班晚上拯救世界的，是其他什么人一样。  
说这句话的时候他正在（越俎代庖地）把几个被布鲁斯打晕的毒贩捆起来拎到哥谭警局，然后这位新晋义警欣然接受了戈登局长提供的热可可作为谢礼。布鲁斯在拐角的暗巷抱臂看着他们亲切友好地交谈，脸上写满了不赞同。  
“秘密身份之所以叫做秘密身份是有它的道理的，傻大个。”克拉克一走过来布鲁斯就惯常地开了嘲讽，声音里带出点连他自己都没注意到的关切和焦虑，“你要是这么积极地想让全世界都知道你是个刀枪不入、还能光速飞行的外星超级武器，我建议你直接给国防部打电话，我相信他们会准备最先进的实验室，热烈欢迎你去常住。”  
克拉克像是完全没听懂他的讽刺意味一样，笑得见牙不见眼：“你是在关心我吗？谢谢你布鲁斯，你真是个善良的人。”  
布鲁斯发觉外星人的语言中枢果然跟地球人不一样，这种让人绝望的乐观可绝对不是地球能制造出来的。而克拉克依旧跟往常一样，丝毫没有接收到布鲁斯少爷隐藏在面瘫外表下的咆哮吐槽，他往前凑了一步，双手不老实地搭上了布鲁斯的肩膀。  
“而且，我喜欢每天都跟最厉害的大侦探在一起啊。”  
——感觉好像也没什么不对。  
看着那个精力充沛的外星人pikapika的蓝眼睛，韦恩少爷晕乎乎地想着；他完全没注意自己已经被外星人抱着飘在了半空，以cos二十世纪著名科幻电影《E.T》的架势向韦恩庄园方向飘去。  
“好啦到家了。”  
克拉克把布鲁斯放下来，一直晕乎乎的韦恩少爷这才意识到，他们已经不知不觉地回到了韦恩庄园门口。克拉克无辜地笑着，一口大白牙整齐灿烂闪瞎人眼：“晚安，布鲁斯，做个好梦。”  
……  
三秒之后，韦恩庄园门口传来一声怒吼。  
“滚出我的哥谭！”  
正在为热衷“狂野夜生活”的韦恩少爷准备的阿尔弗雷德被这一声石破天惊的怒吼震了一下。他忧心忡忡地皱眉，把“教育少爷使用文明用语”这条列上了待办事项清单。

不过吐槽归吐槽，布鲁斯绝对不希望某一天在报纸的头版头条看到自己这位义警队友变成了疯子科学家们的新试验品——好吧他已经彻底接受了自己被迫多出来一个外星队友的现实。为此他废寝忘食地研究了整整三天，然后在第四天的下午，值班结束的克拉克签收了一个重达十公斤的包裹。  
在同事们“看热闹不嫌事大”的热情怂恿下，克拉克小心翼翼地拆开了包裹，然后他们都被里面琳琅满目的皮革紧身衣面具头套皮革武装带等不可描述物品惊呆了。来围观八卦的护士们（80%性别为女）渐渐收起了嘴角八卦的笑意，看向克拉克的目光充满了同情与担忧。  
“如果这个人不是SM爱好者或者变态连环杀人犯，那他绝对喜欢你，死心塌地的那种。”吉米把刚翻出来的防狼喷雾和电击棒等扔到一边，笃定地说道。  
“这是个恶作剧，吉米，我们只是朋友。”克拉克的表情在翻到包裹底部的一堆防身术和侦查鉴证相关书籍之后缓和了不少，他把这堆有碍观瞻的东西一一收好，对依旧没有回去好好工作的意图的吉米这样解释道。  
吉米翻了个大白眼：“行了吧，这个谎撒得太没水平，你自己都不信。”  
吉米哼着“我最好的朋友要结婚了伴郎不是我”之类诡异的曲调走远，克拉克盯着那个包裹，有些苦恼、也有些甜蜜地皱起了眉头。


	5. Chapter 5

我们都知道的另一个宇宙公理：妈妈都是超能力生物。

得知儿子谈了个长期男朋友（并没有）之后，玛莎•韦恩夫人跟世界上所有的母亲一样，对儿子的对象表现出了十足的好奇；而布鲁斯多次“他只是个危险的外星人我们才不是那种关系”的宣言也只起到了反作用，坚持认为自己的宝贝儿子只是太过害羞不想让他们见他的小男朋友的玛莎夫人，通过无所不知的阿福搞到了克拉克的电话号码。于是，在他们认识（并偶尔组队当义警）的三个星期之后，应韦恩夫妇的邀请，克拉克在一个周六的早晨正式拜访了韦恩庄园。

玛莎夫人很喜欢克拉克带来的肯特农场特供苹果，说在哥谭就是找不到这样闻起来就充满阳光味道的水果。托马斯老爷跟克拉克交流了一下养狗和养马心得，并且决定在夏天去肯特农场看看克拉克家“特别聪明特别可爱”的看门狗小氪。一行三人在韦恩家客厅相谈甚欢，被彻底遗忘的布鲁斯缩在沙发里咬着马克杯杯沿一脸不高兴，才见面几分钟，他的爸妈就被拐走了！这个满肚子坏水的外星人！他恶狠狠地盯着一脸傻笑的氪星佬，脑补了一百八十种殴打外星人的方案。那个满肚子坏水的外星人显然不具备诅咒翻译器，因此当他从闲聊中回神时，蜷缩在沙发一角的布鲁斯早就不见了踪影。玛莎夫人拍了拍他的手臂，向书房的方向示意：“他肯定又去研究他那伟大的侦探事业了，你快去看看吧。”  
“你果然在这儿，布鲁斯。潘尼沃斯先生让我给你送点喝的上来。”氪星人端着小甜饼和红茶走了进来，脸上的笑容依旧温暖得像太阳。布鲁斯头也不抬地哼了一声，继续研究铺了满地的剪报、通话记录和其他信息。哥谭最近出现了好几宗贩卖人口的交易，他必须尽快揪出幕后黑手。  
克拉克看了看那以布鲁斯为圆心辐射的资料防线，微微飘离地面几寸以免打乱那复杂的工事，把茶点送到了布鲁斯面前：“吃点东西再工作怎么样，大侦探？”  
“闭嘴。”布鲁斯头也不抬地扔了两个字过来。不过大都会的超级护士驾轻就熟地把这两个字当成了邀请，他飘在布鲁斯身后自愿当起了人形茶几，一边投喂沉溺在头脑风暴里的大侦探一边给他提建议。有小甜饼在口的布鲁斯心理防线降到了最低，等他回过神，他已经像一只餍足的猫一样，把身后的人形茶几当成了靠垫——氪星出品，质量保证。  
“让你走开听不懂？”大侦探色厉内荏地说着，却没把自己从人形靠垫里挪出来。  
“我在学习侦查技巧，大侦探先生。”克拉克低头看着他微笑，“毕竟这个是跟世界最佳侦探学习的机会，我可要好好把握。”  
布鲁斯得意地哼了一声，没有继续坚持驱逐这个烦人的超大型犬类——不过三分钟之后他就后悔了。  
“我们可以在他们交易的时候直接进去拿证据。” 看了几分钟现有情报之后，克拉克提出了这个建议。  
“不行，这会打草惊蛇。”布鲁斯拍了他一巴掌示意他不懂就不要瞎扯，“我的目的不是这些小喽啰，是背后的大鱼。”  
“我知道。我保证能在他们发现之前出来——超级速度，别忘了。”  
布鲁斯依旧没抬头，他不屑地撇了撇嘴，毫不留情地打击这个过分热心的外星人：“怎么，最近不怕被抓去实验室了？”  
“没错，在遇到你之前，我一直很害怕使用自己的力量。”克拉克点点头，神色里少了点惯常的顾虑，多了几分自信，“我害怕被当成异类，害怕在这个星球上孤独地活一辈子。我用了二十年的时间伪装成另外一个人，小心翼翼地生活在这个、对我来说脆弱得一碰就碎的世界。我以为我会这样过一辈子，但遇到你之后，一切都不一样了。”  
他郑重其事的语气终于让布鲁斯抬起了头。  
“你让我看到了方向，看到了坚持做正确的事的意义。”克拉克低头看着他，扬起一个温暖的笑，“你让我想要成为更好的人，布鲁斯。”  
这笑容太灿烂，这狗狗眼太诚恳，韦恩少爷眩晕地盯着他的脸，感觉自己似乎又发现了这个外星人的一项新能力。

当天晚上，韦恩少爷的“氪星人弱点大全”小本子上又多了一条：特定条件下全身辐射光波，可能造成严重的视觉干扰。


	6. Chapter 6

这个宇宙最大的谜题：布鲁斯•韦恩的情商到底算高还是算低。

接到潘尼沃斯先生的电话的时候，克拉克还在值班。他用了一秒钟理解到底发生了什么，三秒之后他站在了韦恩少爷的卧室里，身后的墙上留下一个完整的人形破洞。  
被灰尘呛了一脸的布鲁斯少爷擦了擦脸上的砖屑，自认为幽默地调侃：“哟，大都会中心医院开始提供护士外派服务了？”  
克拉克看着床头柜上还没来得及收起来的绷带和酒精，连续加班的疲惫和一路的担惊受怕让他感觉有点控制不住自己的怒气。他深深吸了一口气，尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么像指责：“你应该早点告诉我，而不是这样鲁莽地冒险。”  
“这不关你的事。”背后伤口火辣辣的疼痛让布鲁斯的语气变得十足不耐，而这个傻大个居高临下的语气除了火上浇油之外没有更好的形容。他眯起双眼，饱含毒液的话语毫不犹豫冲口而出：“我开始巡逻的时候你还在玩护士扮演游戏呢，救世主先生。实在闲得慌就回大都会救猫咪，别来烦我。”  
刀枪不入的外星人被这句话刺得瑟缩了一下，湛蓝的眼睛微微黯淡下去。  
“……我明白了。我不会再来烦你了。”  
说完这句话克拉克拉开窗户就飞了出去。布鲁斯后知后觉地抬起头，看着洞开的落地窗愣了好一会儿，才回头问不知道什么时候出现的万能管家：“阿福，我是不是惹他生气了？”  
阿福看着他的目光带着怜悯，布鲁斯感觉自己似乎被无声地嘲讽了。“如果您定义的生气是指克拉克少爷按您的要求再也不会拜访庄园，那么我猜是的。”  
布鲁斯长长叹了口气，焦躁地敲击着扶手，过了很久才自言自语地继续：“你觉得我是不是需要道歉？”  
“作为一个教养良好的人类，是的，您需要。”  
韦恩少爷很努力地思索了一下，郑重地点了点头：“好，我明白了。”

第二天一早，克拉克工作的医院门口被一个巨大的花篮堵住，无数医生护士和病患被这个壮观的求和解礼物堵在门外无事可做，只能发挥人民群众的八卦本性，研究起了赠送花篮的人——你问为什么没人研究收礼对象？这个三层楼高的巨型花篮顶端，一条黑色缎带上用明晃晃的黄色粗体字写着呢：我很抱歉，克拉克。  
吉米和露易丝同情地看着他，在所有人视线焦点的克拉克揉了揉额头，恨不得用热视线烧个洞出来把自己埋了。而佩里的怒吼在某种程度上，除了让事情恶化以外没有起到任何作用。  
“克拉克•乔纳森•肯特！我不管你私人生活有多精彩，现在立刻给我把这东西挪走！”  
克拉克被不明阔佬包养的传闻像病毒一样扩散到了整个医院，不到下班，连保洁阿姨都送来了同情的叹息。  
克拉克为此连续三个星期没在哥谭出现过半秒钟。而自觉做了件大好事的韦恩少爷则连续三个星期都在抱怨，外星人怎么这么难哄，难道还要他把大都会中心医院买下来给克拉克冠个名才行？  
——原谅他吧，技能点太多的时候难免有那么几百个点歪。所有认识布鲁斯的人都可以证明，在“作死”这个技能分支上，韦恩少爷已经点到精英级了。

其实平心而论，克拉克并没有很生气。当时他确实气布鲁斯口不择言，但事后想想，抛开语气和措辞问题，布鲁斯只是为他自己的失算而恼火——他不是第一天认识布鲁斯，这个人有多爱逞能、多爱苛责自己，克拉克比谁都了解。  
算了。  
克拉克在床上翻了个身，微微叹了口气。  
明天就去哥谭找他，把那个（见鬼的）花篮给他搬回去，然后当这事没发生过吧。  
还没等他想完，一阵暴力砸门的声音就把我们刀枪不入的氪星小护士硬生生从床上吓得翻了下去。还好在慌乱之中他还记得控制力量，不然估计现在他家地板上已经多了一个克拉克形状的洞。他狼狈地从地上爬起来，抓了件T恤套上，推开卧室的门，打算看看到底是哪里来的强盗这么嚣张。  
起居室没有开灯，一片漆黑中韦恩少爷阴森森地叉着腿坐在沙发上，手边立着一把消防斧。他冷冷瞪着克拉克，脸色危险得仿佛下一刻就要把面前的人劈成两半。克拉克看了看已经成为废墟的门，默默叹了口气。  
“我该打电话报警吗？”  
韦恩少爷扬起下巴不屑地哼了一声，耀武扬威般地换了个姿势。后背蹭到沙发带来灼烧一般鲜明的剧痛，他微微皱了皱眉，十分硬汉地没发出任何不得体的声音。  
“你的伤还没好。”克拉克用的是肯定句。  
“不是什么大伤。”布鲁斯换了个姿势不让伤口继续恶化，他刚才靠着的地方已经洇开了一大块暗褐色的污渍。他侧头看了一眼，漫不经心地说道：“明天给你买个新沙发。”  
“不用假装你不疼，布鲁斯。你知道我看得到。”  
布鲁斯没再说话。克拉克从储物架上拖下一个急救箱，回到沙发前给布鲁斯上药包扎。那伤口看起来已经痊愈了一些，但依旧皮肉外翻十分狰狞。克拉克是医务工作者，他当然能看得出布鲁斯承受了怎样的疼痛。  
“你还在生气。”布鲁斯哼了一声，克拉克的超级听力让他在这个不屑的鼻音里听出了三分委屈，“我已经道歉了你为什么还不高兴？”  
是啊，我为什么不高兴。  
克拉克死死盯着他光裸的后背，那里的皮肤疤痕纵横，他默默看着，已经在心里酝酿了太久的东西再也压抑不住，如洪水般涌出。  
“我不是在生你的气。” 他在布鲁斯要反驳的时候抬起了一只手，然后继续说下去，“我是在生我自己的气。”  
气我没能及时发现你遇到了危险，气我不能保护你，害你受伤，还把这种伤痛当成家常便饭。我太喜欢你，喜欢到不想看你受到半点伤害，不想看你为自己力所不能及而埋怨自己，不想看你明明疼得站都站不起来，还必须假装自己坚强得无懈可击。  
“我希望你能偶尔，就只是偶尔，在需要我的时候告诉我。我发誓，不论在哪里我都会用最快的速度赶到你身边。”克拉克顿了一下，脸上的表情仓皇得像是被狠狠抽了鼻子的金毛巡回犬，“我爱你，布鲁斯。我没法无动于衷地看你受伤。”  
韦恩少爷愣了片刻，然后一脸木然地转过身来。他看向克拉克的表情如此严肃，仿佛克拉克在一瞬间变成了什么危险的怪物。小护士被他看得有点不自在，刚要开口，就听到了韦恩少爷的声音：“我需要冷静一下。”  
说完这句话布鲁斯就风风火火地冲出了门外。几秒钟之后，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐伴着可怕的引擎声在楼下响起，风驰电掣般迅速消失。  
克拉克被这剧烈的反应惊呆了，拎着布鲁斯沾着血的外套站在门口一时不知该如何反应。等他的超级大脑终于重启完毕，所有的震惊就都沉淀成了苦涩。  
——通常情况下，如果你告白的对象激动到落荒而逃，这事儿肯定成不了了。

克拉克这样想着，慢慢地收拾起一片狼藉的起居室。捡起布鲁斯落下的、还沾着血迹的衬衣时他瑟缩了一下，最后还是决然地把它扔进了洗衣篮——那件真丝衬衣显然不能机洗，但反正衬衣的主人不会回来取了，也没人在乎了。  
等他终于收拾好心情的时候天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，克拉克扫了一眼闹钟，决定放弃睡个回笼觉的打算，拎着背包直接出门上班。  
一辆钢灰色兰博基尼飞驰而来，在撞飞他的前一秒猛然刹车。刺耳的刹车声引来一片抱怨和叫骂，布鲁斯在骂声中摇下车窗，表情紧绷地吐出两个字：“上来。”  
克拉克想说不用送了你的绅士风度不用展现在这里，我的心脏虽然不是钢铁铸造但也没有脆弱到这个地步。但布鲁斯看过来的眼神有点恐怖，克拉克忍不住想起半个小时前他家阵亡在韦恩少爷的消防斧之下的门板。他叹了口气，绕到副驾驶那边拉开车门坐了进去。  
他刚关上车门，驾驶座上的那位阔佬就一脚油门踩满、把车速飚到最高，一路往哥谭驶去，克拉克一边在这疯狂的飙车中稳住身体给自己系上安全带一边开口，声音里全是困惑：“布鲁斯？我们到底要去哪儿？”  
哥谭宝贝手握方向盘目不斜视，脸色严肃得像是要赶赴战场：“登记结婚。”

直到被拖进市政厅、在文件上签了字、被扯着领子强吻之后克拉克的氪星大脑才重启完毕，他终于后知后觉地意识到，他们似乎在一个小时之内完成了告白、交往和结婚的全过程。他身边那个从来不按套路出牌的阔佬正对着市政厅门口的聚集的记者们微笑致意，但克拉克知道，布鲁斯其实紧张得快要捏碎他的钢铁手指了。  
——好吧，谁让他爱上了这么个人呢。  
被淹没在闪光灯的海洋里之前，克拉克这样想道。

第二天一早，“哥谭王子情定大都会小护士”霸占了所有报纸的头版头条。玛莎•肯特夫人看着照片里深情拥吻的两个人，感觉有必要和儿子（以及突然多出来的儿媳）见个面。  
据阿尔弗雷德说，挂掉克拉克的电话后，布鲁斯少爷陷入了久违的焦虑状态中，一套骨瓷茶具因此不幸罹难。  
这天晚些时候克拉克再次接到了来自家里的电话，父亲说布鲁斯送来的自动驾驶型农用飞机挺好用的，让他去跟布鲁斯道谢。他挂掉电话头疼地低下头，年轻的阔佬正躺在他大腿上翘着脚哼歌，一脸“看我多善解人意”的自恋表情。  
——克拉克•肯特，堪萨斯州农场长大的好孩子，大都会中心医院的好护士，今天也在为伴侣飘忽不定的情商头疼不已。


End file.
